Recueil : Théalthazar
by juliabakura
Summary: [Recueil Aventures] : Voici des OS, des histoires à chapitres de notre duo préféré : ThéoxBalthazar. Fluffy, triste, sensuel ou rigolo, un recueil à suivre et à découvrir. Yaoi et Slash permis. Publication non régulière.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recueil de Théalthazar !**_

* * *

Vous êtes nombreux et nombreuses à aimer le couple Théo/Balthazar. Certains le nomme Thélthazar, d'autre Théalthazar.

Bref, un recueil d'histoire d'amour et d'eau fraiche (et d'autre chose étrange) avec notre paladin et demi-diable adoré.

Ici, vous passerez comme pour le Shinéo en mode Fluffy, triste, souriant ou un peu plus sensuelle.

Oui, vous êtes entre l'ombre et la lumière. Le feu du diable et les soins du paladin.

Vous êtes dans l'antre de la bête et l'église des lumières.

D'accord, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur la description.

Il n'y aura pas de rythme particulier pour ce recueil. Un peu comme le Shinéo, cela viendra au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration.

Un petit disclaimer avant de partir :

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Fréderic Molas et Bob Lennon. Ainsi que de l'univers d'Aventures organisé par Mahyar Shakeri. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de ces fictions. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


	2. Neko Théo

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Le recueil s'ouvre ce soir (ce n'était pas prévu, on tente) et je suis agréablement surprise de voir déjà quelques retour de votre part.**_

 _ **On commence par du Fluffy et WTF.**_

 _ **D'abord merci à Vix (mon poulpe préféré) pour la correction de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Merci à : Dabidouw (prépare tes crayons ma grande !), Merci à SunWings (ma petite chauves souris. L'une de mes bêta testeuse des histoires !), Merci à Fiction-Mikana (j'espère que cela te plaira ma petite Evoli.) et merci à dry1410 (votre voeu va être exhausser.)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture et Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **Le Neko Théo.**_

C'était une journée banale dans le cratère. Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière, inquisiteur, toujours aussi fier de lui, de son armure, de sa puissance, de sa carrure et de son destrier était de bonne humeur. Lui et son groupe avaient réussi une quête, leur ayant permis de récupérer un peu d'argent. Après avoir réussi leur mission, ils avaient fait une halte dans une ville. Grunlek avait dispatché les revenus. Une partie restait pour l'ensemble de l'équipe afin de se préparer pour la prochaine aventure. Puis, chacun reçu une partie d'argent : Shinddha, après avoir remercié le nain, avait conservé l'argent afin d'économiser pour un arc enchanté dont il avait entendu qu'il pouvait accélérer la vitesse de ses flèches glacées. Il irait l'acheter à un artisan nomade qu'il avait croisé de temps à autre quand il venait en ville. Le demi-élémentaire était ensuite parti en forêt pour se reposer, n'appréciant pas tellement la ville. Balthazar avait récolté son argent pour immédiatement aller le dépenser dans quelques boutiques de potions et de magie, au grand désespoir de Grunlek. Théo préféra conserver son argent pour l'entretien de son armure et de ses armes ainsi que de son destrier. Notre nain, quant à lui, conserva son argent dans l'espoirde trouver quelque chose à offrir à Eden, un peu de nourriture particulière, car l'animal n'avait rien reçu de son aventure, malgré l'aide apportée par la créature lors de cette mission. Grunlek était ensuite retourné dans la forêt pour aller se reposer avec Shinddha et Eden.

Théo décida de rester en ville, chercher une autre mission et s'assurer que le Lennon n'enclenche pas de nouvelles émeutes ou de provocations dues à son démon intérieur.

L'armure du jeune homme brillait alors qu'il attendait le mage, époustouflant les passants et attirant quelques enfants curieux autour de lui. Théo fit gonfler son ego et répondait à toutes les questions de ses admirateurs.

 **"Vous êtes un vrai paladin ?"**

 **"Vous faites de la lumière avec votre armure ?"**

 **"Vous êtes un héros ? Vous avez déjà vaincu des dragons ?"**

Étonnement, Théo répondait aux questions correctement, sans en dire trop. Sauf peut être à la mention de Héros, où il gonfla encore plus son ego et indiqua qu'il était en effet un grand héros !

Le paladin aurait pu continuer dans sa lancée si un certain Lennon ne s'était pas mis à l'appeler avec un large sourire aux lèvres :

 **"Eh Théo ! Regarde moi ça ! J'ai dégoté une super potion ! Ça te dirait de la tester ?"**

Théo fusilla le mage d'un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de sous-entendu et encore moins de devenir le cobaye du Lennon.

 **"Vous m'excuserez, je reviens dans quelques instant."** soupira le Paladin en attrapant le jeune diable par le col et l'entraînant loin des enfants.

 **"Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me traînes comme ça ?"**

 **"C'était quoi ton idée ? J'étais en train de parler avec des enfants !"**

 **"Au contraire, tu devrais me remercier. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment, l'un d'entre eux serait devenu ta victime, parce que tu aurais décidé de faire une démonstration de ta puissance de paladin."**

 **"C'est...Ce n'est pas vrai..."** pouffa l'inquisiteur en rougissant.

 **"Ouais, c'est ça. On va te croire."**

 **"Bon, alors c'était quoi ton idée ? C'est quoi cette potion cette fois ?"** ragea Théo en observant la fiole d'une couleur orangée.

 **"Et bien je l'ai achetée dans un bazar, à un type avec des dreads, un sourire provocateur et un noeud papillon."**

Théo se frappa la main contre le front en soupirant. Bien qu'il soit érudit, le mage était aussi un dépensier. Il se serait fait avoir pour n'importe quelle babiole qui "soit disant" serait magique ou posséderait des pouvoirs.

 **"Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait comme effet ?"**

 **"Justement, on ne sait pas ! Et j'avais pensé à te la faire tester !"**

 **"T'ES CON MA PAROLE !"** s'énerva Théo en le poussant contre un des murs de la ruelle.

 **"Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait et tu veux me la faire tester ? Et si cela pouvait me tuer ? Ou me blesser ? Tu as imaginé cela ?"**

Balthazar leva les mains en l'air avec la fiole. Il était surprit de la rage du paladin. Habituellement, l'homme de lumière lui disait qu'il devait mieux réfléchir, qu'il devrait tester cette potion sur lui-même ou encore mieux sur des démons. Brutalement, Théo attrapa la potion de B.O.B, l'ouvrit et la tendit en direction de B.O.B.

 **"Puisque tu as tellement envie de me la faire tester, tu vas essayer."**

B.O.B écarquilla les yeux en grand tandis que Théo tenait la mâchoire de son ami diable dans sa main. Balthazar tenta de se débattre, de repousser de ses mains la potion qui lui était tendue. La fiole pleine du liquide orangé s'approchait dangereusement de son gosier. Le regard du mage ressemblait à celui d'un petit enfant apeuré. Il aurait bien balancé une boule de feu s'il n'était pas dans un village. S'il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Si il n'était pas en pleine journée. Sa pitoyable force céda face à la musculature du paladin qui réussi enfin à ouvrir la mâchoire de son ami. Heureux d'être le vainqueur de cette bataille, Théo vida l'intégralité du contenu de la fiole dans le fond de la gorge de B.O.B. Ce dernier fut forcé de tout avaler, car le paladin referma immédiatement sa bouche. Il le positionna de telle manière que le liquide devait couler à l'intérieur de son larynx et son oesophage pour finir droit dans son estomac.

Le mage senti alors une étrange chaleur parcourir tout le long de son corps. Tout doucement, il se vit rapetisser et sentit sa peau se recouvrir de poils, ses yeux rétrécir et ses pupilles se rétracter pour devenir celles d'un chat. Ses dents poussèrent de manière à former des crocs. Ses doigts se rétractèrent pour ne former que des petites boules ressemblant aux coussinets des chatons. Des griffes poussèrent et petit à petit, Théo découvrit l'effet de la dite potion. Face à lui, étalé sous un tas de vêtements au sol se trouvait un petit chat, au regard paniqué, ses yeux scrutant tout autour de lui.

 **"Bon. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu as vu l'effet de ta potion. Tu es un chat."**

Le Neko Lennon griffa le visage du Paladin qui était face à lui. Peu ravi d'être défiguré de la sorte, l'inquisiteur se servit de son arme secrète. L'arme que tout paladin utilise pour sauver les petits chatons dissidents dans les arbres. Il attrapa les affaires immenses du Lennon. Il enroula le Neko à l'intérieur et noua le tissu autour du petit corps de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir et le prit tel une demoiselle en détresse pour se rendre vers le bazar. Le chaton tenta de se débattre mais il devait l'admettre : l'inquisiteur était doué pour faire des noeuds. Et encore plus pour attirer l'attention d'enfants, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'admiration devant ce héros portant un chat dans ses bras.

 **"Oh ? Vous êtes parti sauver ce chat ? Est-ce qu'on peut le caresser ?"** demandaient les enfants qui tournaient autour de lui.

 **"Oui, je suis parti sauver ce petit chat. Par contre il est encore un peu sauvage, alors je vais aller voir un ami qui m'a demandé de lui ramener."**

 **"Je peux peut-être le garder pour vous ? Ma maman et moi nous nous occupons des chats de la région. Elle pourra vous le dresser pour chasser des rongeurs."**

Immédiatement, le Neko Balthazar cracha, l'air paniqué. Il savait que Théo serait capable de le donner pour se débarrasser d'un problème pendant un temps donné. Cependant, Théo gardait la prise sur le chat en souriant à la petite fille qui avait proposé cette aide.

 **"J'en suis sûr que tu saurais bien t'occuper de ce chat. Mais, il a déjà un maître. Je dois le ramener. Un jour, je vous montrerai comment il faut faire pour aider les créatures en détresse. Mais pour le moment, je suis occupé."**

Les enfants partirent l'air un peu déçus. Balthazar Neko leva sa petite tête en direction de son paladin. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui en soupirant :

 **"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser dans cet état avec des enfants ? Et si jamais tu te transformais en démon et que tu les tuais tous ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'un démon se balade dans tout le cratère. Si un jour il se produit quelque chose de tel, ce sera à moi de faire ce qu'il faut. Alors jusque là, je dois te garder sous ma surveillance et veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal."**

B.O.B resta sans voix. Il était heureux que son pelage cache le rougissement de ses joues au paladin. L'inquisiteur se dirigea vers la boutique de bazar. Il frappa à la porte et s'aperçut que cette dernière était ouverte. Il entra et... Il ne vit personne. On aurait dit que le lieu était abandonné. Comme si personne n'y avait habité.

 **"...T'es sûr que c'était là ?"**

 **"Miaaa !"** gémit Balthazar en hochant la tête positivement.

 **"Bon, ben je crois que ton gars s'est bien foutu de toi."**

Immédiatement, une multitude de questions se posèrent dans la tête du Lennon : est-ce qu'il allait retrouver son apparence humaine ? Allait-il rester à tout jamais un petit chaton perdu ? Allait-il devoir manger des souris pour le reste de sa pitoyable vie ? Être un chat démon ? Son père allait bien se moquer de lui. Le seul avantage qu'il aurait été de pouvoir séduire les jeunes femmes et être caressé à longueur de journée. Mais il lui manquerait toujours la soif de connaissance. Le savoir ultime qu'il aimait développer. Et même si il charriait ses amis, il les aimait également. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté le paladin. Il aurait voulu reprendre une apparence humaine pour pouvoir lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Après tout se qu'ils avaient vécu, le demi-diable aurait aimé être auprès du paladin, se sentir important, quitte à être agaçant. Juste pour que toute son attention ne soit concentrée que sur lui. Il voulait compter plus que personne. Quitte aussi à se mettre en danger ou à réveiller le diable qui était en lui, simplement pour qu'il le remarque, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il savait également, que le paladin était prêt à défendre le monde contre les ambitions de la créature qu'il hébergeait… même si parfois, on pouvait douter de lui.

Une larme s'écoula sur le coin des yeux du petit chaton. Il se senti être soulevé par deux puissantes mains à la hauteur du visage du paladin. Théo planta son regard dans ses yeux de chat. Ce regard. Cette étincelle qui lui signifiait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas B.O.B. On va trouver une solution. Je t'ai toujours promis de t'aider. Je te soutiendrai toujours. Parce que je ne peux pas me passer de tes petites mimiques, de tes insupportables discours, e ton énervante curiosité et par dessus tout de tes foutues manies. Je t'ai promis de t'aider si le diable l'emportai sur ta partie humaine. Et je ferai de même pour n'importe quel défi que l'on va rencontrer."**

Les larmes séchèrent sur les yeux du Lennon, quand il senti les lèvres de son ami se coller contre ses minuscules babines. Brusquement, un nouveau élan de chaleur s'écoula dans ses veines. Le fait d'être aimé et de donner de l'amour lui donnait des ailes. Ou tout du moins lui rendit son apparence humaine.

Quoique dévêtu.

 **Fin.**


	3. La morsure du serpent

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Oui, bon, je n'avais pas prévu de sortir une fanfic aujourd'hui à la st valentin (ou sainte copulation pour certaines personnes)**_

 _ **Mais bon.**_

 _ **Voilà...**_

 _ **Un petit Théalthazar qui traînait dans mes archives.**_

 _ **Alors il y a surement BEAUCOUP de fautes. Je tient à m'excuser d'avance.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse dans votre lecture.**_

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **La morsure du serpent.**_

C'était une nuit chaude d'été. La brise était légère. Le campement était posé. Grunlek préparait le repas. Shin était parti se baigner dans une douce rivière afin de se rafraîchir sous cette chaleur estivale. Théo veillait sur le campement comme habituellement et B.O.B était entrain de savourer la chaleur en bas d'un arbre avec un livre intéressant.

Tout semblait être calme et paisible. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir troubler leur tranquillité. B.O.B jetait des coups d'oeil furtif à son ami paladin. Il aimait voir le dos de cet inquisiteur bourru. D'écouter sa voix brute entrain de râler sur tout ce qui l'entourait. De sentir l'odeur de sa sueur après ses entraînements matinaux. D'être ébloui par cette armure. Cela pouvait paraître stupide d'aimer quelqu'un qui était si différent de vous et surtout, qui avait fait la promesse de vous tuer si vous laissez sortir une partie de vous dans le monde. C'est pourtant cette franchise, cette honnêteté parfois cruelle et son sens un peu biscornu du devoir qu'il apprécié. Avec lui pas d'habitude. Les surprises étaient fréquentes. Bonne comme mauvaise. Sa vie était plus palpitante depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. D'un oeil distrait il veillait sur le Paladin. Pensant que tout serait tranquille.

Sauf...Que son regard n'était pas aussi aiguisé que celui du paladin.

Un effroyable cri sorti de sa torpeur le mage qui se précipita vers le paladin. Comme s'il avait le diable au fesse. Ou plutôt un inquisiteur. Grunlek se retourna également pour voir Théo entrain de retirer son armure de plate. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas si aisément. Si une telle action était prise, c'était qu'il y avait un vrai danger. Quelque chose qui courrait dans son armure.

Lorsqu'il retira le haut de son armure, les deux amis purent voir un serpent. Ses crocs étaient planté dans la taille du paladin. Ce dernier tira son épée pour trancher le serpent. Par réflexe et surtout connaissant un peu les poisons, B.O.B se jeta sur son ami.

 **"NON NE FAIT PAS CA !"** hurla le demi-diable.

Le serpent relâcha sa prise avant de s'enfuir dans les buissons. Le paladin resta un moment muet tandis que B.O.B jura.

 **"Et merde. Grun, va chercher Shin. Il faut absolument que vous retrouviez ce serpent. Un Aspic."**

 **"Euh...Tu veux qu'on aille risquer nos vies à chercher un serpent ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi même ?"** demanda Grunlek.

 **"Parce que vous êtes plus apte à trouver ce foutu serpent, vous qui êtes habitué à la nature. Moi, je vais préparer le nécessaire pour préparer le sérum."**

 **"Est-ce que ça va aller avec Théo ? Il ne dit plus rien depuis tout à l'heure..."** souffla Grunlek inquiet en pointant du doigt le paladin.

Balthazar se retourna vers son ami. Le mage savait qu'il existait plusieurs types de serpent. Certains venin était mortel. D'autre paralysant. Enfin la troisième catégorie, celui de ce foutu serpent. Ils avaient des conséquences sur le comportement des personnes mordues. Et pas sur le corps, mais leur esprit. Soudain, le paladin s'approcha avec son torse nu vers le mage et l'enlaça en caressant ses cheveux.

 **"Tu as de si belles boucles. Comment fais-tu pour avoir des cheveux si soyeux ?"**

B.O.B senti un frisson dans son dos. Il avait l'habitude de réaliser ce genre de boutade envers le paladin. Cela restait sous le ton de l'amusement pour que le paladin ne sache pas ses vrais sentiments. Cependant, la morsure du serpent avait eu un effet qu'il n'avait pas pensé.

 **"GRUN ! GROUILLE TOI !"** hurla le mage en tournant sa tête vers le nain.

 **"Ok, tient bon. On y va avec Shin."** s'écria le Nain en sifflant Eden pour retrouver le demi-élémentaire au plus vite.

Une fois séparé, B.O.B essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte du paladin. Il avait certes rêvé d'être aussi proche de lui. Seulement, il ne désirait pas de cette manière. Il préférait que cela vienne de lui même et pas d'un foutu poison. Le mage se débattit en murmurant :

 **"Théo ! Tu m'étouffe ! Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?"**

Théo relâcha légèrement la pression de ses bras. B.O.B leva les yeux vers le visage du paladin. Ce dernier avait sur son faciès une expression qu'il n'avait jamais croisé encore. Des traits si doux. Des yeux remplis d'amour et de larmes de douleur. Comme s'il venait de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Comme si tout son monde venait d'être détruit par un phrase si bête.

Le cœur du demi-diable se serra. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression et cela le blessé encore plus profondément. C'était intense et si jouissif. Le pyromage essayait de se raisonner de ne pas succombé à une telle occasion de pouvoir savourer ses sentiments. De toucher ses lèvres si parfaites. De succomber au plaisir de la chair avec le paladin. De laisser libre cour à ses plus profonds fantasmes.

 **"Non...Ne fais pas cette tête Théo. Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas tes vrais sentiments, c'est un effet du serpent..."** commença Balthazar.

Dans sa voix, la déception et la tristesse étaient perceptibles. Le paladin attrapa le visage de son cadet diable. Il releva son menton, pour que leur regard se croise. Une étincelle d'envie se lisait dans le regard du paladin. Des larmes de frustration se blottissent aux commissures des yeux de félins du diable.

Un instant de pause. Sans mouvement. Sans bruit. Juste le battement du coeur du diable qui tentait de se raisonner de ne pas céder à la tentation. De ne pas subir ses envies. De les dominer et de se souvenir que tout ceci était juste un effet d'un poison.

Les lèvres du paladin s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes. Le diable avait envie à la fois de refuser ce baiser et il le désirait si ardemment. Un choix complexe et cornélien. Les larmes étaient acides. Les perles roulaient sur ses écailles pour finir leur route sur le sol. Pourquoi il devait subir un tel supplice ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient si aimant à cause d'un foutu poison ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'en profiter ?

Les réflexions empêchaient le corps du diable de réagir. Ce n'est qu'une fois la chaleur sur les lèvres du demi-diable, qu'il réalisa le geste.

Balthazar essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte. Le paladin était plus fort que lui. Il le maintenait fermement contre lui. Le diable tapait de toutes ses forces contre le torse du paladin. Les larmes continuaient de couler. Un goût amer flottait dans sa bouche. Ne pas être satisfait de ce baiser volé. Un baiser long et si doux. Amer et doux à la fois. La respiration se faisait si difficile. Le corps réagissait à ses caresses dans son dos. Son odeur était si enivrante. Et la chaleur de son corps.

Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait et aimer ce moment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Le baiser fut enfin terminé. Des minutes ? Des secondes ? Balthazar ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait vidé, sale et horrible d'avoir profiter de cette situation. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Les jambes le lâchèrent. Il allait tomber au sol, quand Théo le rattrapa de justesse.

 **"B.O.B est-ce que ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu pleure, tu as mal quelque part ?"**

Balthazar avait envie de tout lui avouer. De lui annoncer que oui, il avait mal au plus profond du coeur. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était des gémissements de douleurs. De tristesse. De colère contre le destin. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'amertume et l'acidité de ses propos envahissait son être. Il se sentait sale et surtout incompétent. La main chaude qui se glissait dans ses cheveux. Qui le frottait si frénétiquement. Cette énergie...Cet engouement n'était qu'une façade.

Soudain, la voix du paladin raisonna dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il le maintenait à nouveau fermement dans ses bras.

 **"Désolé B.O.B. Désolé de jouer la comédie depuis le début."**

Les larmes du diable continuait de couler, tandis qu'il levait les yeux incrédules en se demandant se que voulait dire le paladin. Ce dernier montra l'endroit de la morsure du serpent. Aucune trace n'était visible.

 **"Désolé d'avoir menti. J'avais réussi à l'empêcher de m'attaquer. Mais j'ai du électriser mon corps. C'est pour cela que j'ai crié. Le serpent ne m'a rien fait. Je l'ai remarqué depuis le début."**

Un moment de flottement plana entre les deux être. Balthazar resta interdit. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les mots du paladin. Théo soupira avant de lui réexpliquer.

 **"J'ai joué la comédie pour que Grunlek et Shin ne soient pas là. J'avais fortement envie de te montrer mes sentiments. Je ne pensais pas que tu pleurerai autant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."**

Un nouvel instant de calme plana avant que Balthazar frappe de toute ses forces contre le torse du paladin.

 **"Espèce d'idiot ! CRÉTIN ! ABRUTI ! A QUOI CA A SERVI TOUT CA ! POURQUOI ME FAIRE PLEURER ? CA TE FAIT PLAISIR HEIN ? IMBÉCILE ! CRÉTIN !"**

Théo souriait tandis qu'il attrapait les mains frêles du demi-diable.

 **"Regarde moi B.O.B."**

 **"Non..."**

 **"B.O.B."** fit le paladin d'une voix sensuelle.

Le diable tourna son regard pour voir ces yeux empli d'amour, d'envie et de douceur. C'était un regard unique. Un regard pour le diable. Le vrai regard de l'inquisiteur envers lui. Ce n'était pas le poison.

 **"Laisse moi pêcher une nouvelle fois de tes lèvres enflammé."**

Balthazar senti la langue du paladin attrapant une de ses larmes sur le bords de ses écailles.

 **"Je te fais le serment, de te protéger. Que ce soit de ton père, des inquisiteurs, des paladins, des diables et des dieux. Nous serons heureux. Mais je t'en prie... Ne pleure pas. Et abandonne toi à mes caresses."**

Un petit hoquet parvient dans la bouche du diable, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son paladin. L'homme de sa vie, venait de lui proposer le plus délicieux des cadeaux. Plus fort que son lien avec son père. Plus dur que les diamants et les créatures immortelles.

Balthazar se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant.

 **"Oui. Je le veux. Je veux être à toi à jamais."**

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
